


Planned and unplanned

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: A bunch of Steve x Tony moments





	Planned and unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> Both Steve and Tony had the same idea.

“Really?” Steve says. He stands up, placing the velvet box on the table. Tony does the same, putting his own box next to his. “You’ve always got to one up me don’t you?”

Tony frowns. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Cap.”

Steve laughs, dropping back into his seat. Tony smiles slightly and plops himself down on Steve’s lap, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck.

“I planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to whole proposing thing”

“Actually not. We kind of proposed at the same time. I still had the romantic dinner and candles. I just didn’t know that you were planning on proposing to me. I was planning this for a long time.”

Steve kisses him and picks up the box. He opens it, Tony holds out his ring finger. Steve slips the golden band onto his finger.

“I was planning this since 2012 Tony.”


End file.
